IAMINVISIBLE!
by maskedxjuliet09
Summary: Belle martin is a hunter and part witch in the sense of her familiar ash she one day bumps into dean and sparks fly...will dean be able to settle down for once in his life? DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

I was working a case in Indian near burketsville something about people disappearing I sighed and put my mustang into gear its pure black and very easy to hide thank goodness. I sighed and looked around my familiar ash that is like half my soul (got the ideas from golden compass don't kill me) he is in his wolf form and panting out the window.  
"Were almost there ash don't worry buddy" I said patting his head he rolled his eyes muttering to me about how annoying it was.  
'why do we even have to do this?' he asked me and I grinned  
"cause we are good at it" I said to him blasting paramour I am wearing a blue shirt (in the photo) and a pair of jeans and a pair of black pumas.  
We stopped at a local diner and I sighed pulling out my laptop and had ash turn into a husky to make it seem less...threatening.  
"Hi what can I get you?" an older woman asked  
"a coffee black with some vanilla cream please...and a slice of pie please" I said and she nodded and got it for me. "Umm...wait can I get a regular burger just the meat patty please" I said nodding to my dog and she nodded.  
"if course ma'am" she said grinning  
"thank you so much" I said and turned my lap top on and have my journal taking down ideas. So far...nothing so I decided to draw a dog instead. I heard a nice car drive in and I looked seeing the most beautiful car ever...and the cutest guy came out as well.  
He was asking about Vince and holly parker...I smirked...hunter I could so tell. I got up and paid taking my coffee to go and gave ash his patty and followed him o the general store.  
"Oh...honey?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder he whirled around and I smirked at him ash on my heels. "You still can't find our friends or anything?" I asked and he looked at me kind of confused.  
"Oh you know this man? I was about to tell him where your friends went." the older man said and I smirked at him kissing the guys cheek.  
"thank you...I'm belle martin this is my fiancée-" I started and the guy finished  
"john" he said I grinned he put his arm around my waist I put my hands behind my back and switched my classic ring to my engagement finger.  
"Oh they went that way and took a right" the man said I nodded and walked out with him he put us in an alcove and slammed me to the wall.  
"what the hell do you think your doing?" he hissed I smirked and ash growled changing into a wolf.  
"I'm a hunter...like you...my uncle bobby not sure if you know him or not worked with your father...I am hinting and checking things out here too I want to help" I hissed he nodded and I rubbed my back where he slammed me.  
"Let's go..." he hissed I got into his car and ash changed into a ferret. "Does he always do that changing thing?" he asked confused I nodded  
"he is a familiar sort of...he's part of me..." I said petting him while he settled down  
We made it to an apple orchard and we came across and really fugly scarecrow.  
"Man your fugly..."john said making me laugh a little  
"I was thinking the same thing" I explained.  
He checked the guys arm and s the tattoo that he had and sigh we went back to the town. And a girl walked up and she filled his tank he started to ask questions.  
I walked up and we kept the charade he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest so my back was up against it.  
"It's another er couple?" he asked and the girl nodded we both got lost in thought.  
We went to Scotty's soon after and john smirked "hiya scotty can I get a coffee black and some soda for the lady" john said smiling and he nodded going for it while another couple as sitting close by all I could think of was...oh no.

John was trying to convince them, but he just creeped them out.  
"John what are you doing stop being paranoid" I said chiding him and he sighed turning around and john got arrested making me cringe.  
"Would you two come with us" the sheriff said and I sighed I got into my car and john got in his and we were followed till we were out of town I followed him and we both stopped. Nightfall we both went into his car I looked at him.  
"What is your real name?" I asked him I had ash stay back with the car as usual.  
"Dean ...dean Winchester" he said I nodded 'how about you?" he asked

"belle...belle martin as i said before" i said sighing we heard a scream i grabbed my gun and we went out. We both shot at the thing and it went away. The couple made it to their car and I fixed their brake line showing them my auto liscense. They were gone and out of here we are back in his car and he called his brother telling him everything.  
"I can't cope without you...ya know" he said sort of whispering since I am 'napping'  
He was being...well...too informative.  
" met a girl...have you heard of the martins?...really?...why haven't we heard of them before?...oh well that makes sense I have an appt with a professor...yeah and she is a beauty my fiancée apparently to keep us...well undercover...no I didn't have a one night stand I have a sort of respect for her and she is too feisty for my liking" he finished when I looked at him eyebrow raised.  
"Hahaha very funny" I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled and they said their goodbye and I looked around.  
"Where your furry little friend?" he asked and I smacked his arm.  
"be nice...and he's,...hunting" I said shrugging  
"hunting what?" he asked curiously  
"rabbits...mice...anything really expect humans" I said he nodded  
"okay making sure...anyway I am going to head in" he said I nodded and waited into e car I noticed the professor and he has carrying a body bag...I got into the seat and started to hotwire the car and it's never like in the movies its more complicated. It took me an hour to get it going I made it down to the town and noticed the locals leading dean and the girl Emily into the orchard.  
I followed and hid the car I sighed and turned it off. 'ash where are you?'  
'I just found a rabbit and ate it what do you need?' he asked  
'get to the orchard-'  
'already here' he said getting into my view. I walked over and got side tackled I looked to see a brunette with brown eyes I was slightly shocked.  
"Oh...you must be Sam" I said and he yanked me up tying my arms and dragged me to where dean is.  
"DEAN?" Sam called  
"Sam? I take back everything I said I am so happy to see...wait what is belle doing tied up?" dean asked Sam let me go and I cut my rope and ash barreled in his panther form.  
"Thanks..." I said and I looked at Emily and she was so scared it made me chuckle  
"please you have to let us go..." Emily begged  
"there is no one else..." he said I stepped forward and both the man and woman are dead.  
It was a sad ending I mean dean is nice and so carefree and so attractive...and I have to leave him...  
"So...your leaving then?" dean asked I put the ring on the opposite finger.  
"Yeah...I have to get going since we won't all fit in the car...I don't want to hold you guys up..." I said sadly they nodded and I got in and ash was licking his paw and he nudged dean and dean pet him.  
"See ya fur ball" he said I rolled my eyes and Sam pet ash as well. Ash is in his cheetah form. He raced down the road wanting to run which made me grin.  
I don't know how long it will be before I see those boys again but I hope it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and sliced the werewolves head off and went for the other one...these ones are in packs i am jsut glad i put a spell on ash so that he cant die until i do...'RING RING...how did we get here?...i used to know you so weeelll' my phone sang i climbed up a tree and answered it breathless and bloody.  
"Hey bellaroo whats up?" it was sam i smiled and stood the branch and used the flat of the blade to knockk the werewolf down.  
"just killing...some...werewolves" i said each time punctuating with a hit on the head.  
"oh...oops umm we were headed down to the backwoods and we heard some weird things there...um want to meet up?" he asked i got kicked and i slipped and fell off to the ground with an oomf.  
"ouch" i whined  
"belle? you okay?" he asked worried  
"GIVE ME THE PHONE SAM!" i heard dean yell i heard an 'ouch' and an 'oomf' and some grunts while i was fighting to live  
"fine!" sam said annoyed  
"belle?" i heard dean ask and i sighed  
"hold on a second okay"  
-deans pov-  
Sam inisited on calling belle...the bane of my existance. And when he asked if she was okay i lost it.  
"GIVE ME THE PHONE SAM" i yelled and he turned around int he hotel and smirked shaking his head no. i tackled him and he said ouch i smirked and got kneed in the gut and let out an oomf.  
"fine" sam said annoyed and handed me the phone  
I heard a few howls and a wild cat roar must be ash.  
"belle?" i asked worried and sam was smirking i knocked him in the head and cassie came in i turned and smiled at her.  
"hold on a second" she said i heard her groan in pain making me feel worse. I heard her triumphant sigh and yip of joy it made me relax i never felt this way before except with cassie who is a civie...and belle isnt she is a hunter and grew up with it.  
"hi you oaky?" casie asked i nodded and she sighed and talked to me  
"hi dean whats up?" she asked in her chiming voice "hush ash...its oaky the thing is...okay so your going to eat it?...gross" i chuckled and she let out an exasperated sound.

-belles pov-

I got sliced and was happy to know i am immune to being a vmapire or a werewolf...thankfully my dad came up with a vaccine for it tons of hunters use it nowadays. I sliced the last ones head off and let out a triumphant yell and laughed t myself then remembered the phone.

"hi you okay?" dean asked and i smiled to myself happily.  
hi dean whats up?"i asked wiping sweat form my forehead along with some blood ash tried to talk to me and he started to bite the wolfs head it was so gross "hush ash...its oaky the thing is...okay so your going to eat it?...gross" i wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned away.  
"so...anyway whats up?" he asked me and i smiled  
"nothing just finished a job...vampries next so whats tihs about the boonies?" i asked and he filled me in and i nodded  
"right...so now you have the adress...what will you do with it?" he asked kind of nervous and i felt him hold in a groan which made me feel wierd...possessive.  
"whats going on?...and i will come by" I said and he sighed and i heard sam on the other line.  
"well..deans preoccupied with...cassie...anold flare" he said nervously.  
"oh" i said in a monotone voice  
"yeah...talk to you later belle...and for what its worth i like you better then her" he whispered i grinned a little. "i have a plan" he said deviously he told me about it at first i was grossed out then intrigued.

"sounds good..." i said and he chuckled and hung up.  
"where are we going" ash asked meat in his mouth along with a bone.  
"your so gross sometimes...and to the boonies to see sam and dean...and sam promised jerkey for you" i said and he let his tail whip side to side and jumped into the car in fox form.

We drove for days till we got there ugh!...i sat in the car for a little while debating on what to do when i see dean again i just know that...i have vampire to kill!

I sighed and staked another vampire and sank down to the ground and heard the phone ringing agian i picked it up and looked aorund.  
"casie and him didnt make it...they arent together still want to go with the plan?" sam asked i looked around and chucked a stake at one vampire heart filld with deamans blood.

"yeah i do...and hello to you too" i said rolling my eyes  
"sorry" he said chuckling i smirked and said.  
"you better be honey buns!" i said in a sickly sweet voice.  
"you too sweetheart" he said sarcasticlly making me laugh.  
We both hung up and i stood up stretching and sighed a little. I needed a shower badly. I got into my car and drove along the road blasting keisha tic tok its one of mfavorite songs. I smiled and sang along and played it again two more times then switched cds to paramore i still have two weeks to kill before i need to be at the boonies.  
I sighed and looked around  
"damn it" i muttered "i must admit it ...i am having a huge crush on dean and i cant stop it" i muttered angrily  
-a couple weeks later-  
I drove towards the boonies and i saw sam walking out of the bar...i saw sam walking out and got out of my car. I smiled at sam and he smiled back and came over hugging me. I hugged him back and grinned.  
"ready my hubby?" i asked him giggling he nodded and we both decided to go to his motel. Until a van pulled up and we both got grabbed i gasped in shock and struggled. "SAM!" I yelled he struggled and got knocke dout i was about to scream but my mouth got covered and something made its way into my body knocking me out as well.  
I woke up sometime later in a cage i groaned in pain and noticed sam was next to me. I looked at my outfit and sighed my black shirt and my jeans were both dirty and my jacket is missing. I growled in annoyance and sam sat up as well.  
"ugh my head is killing me" he said i nodded rubbing mine as well.  
"i hope we get out of here soon" I whispered  
-deans pov-  
I hhad just taken a leak and felt much better i grabbed my bag and looked around i noticed belles car there and no sam...i looked in the car and no sam. I started to get worried i walked around and noticed a dog tied up it was struggling and i took the muzzle off and it jumped at me knocking em overlickign my face.  
"ash?" he asked and it nodded alot "good have you seen sam or belle" he nodded and looked around nervously then shook his head. "damnit...come on fluffy lets go" he said ash followed me around and i sighed a little.  
"damnit come on lets go look around" ash said angrly i jumped  
"you talked...of course you talked" i said annoyed

-Belle pov-  
I was watching the guy jenkins and sam talk and sighed "humans?...are you joking?" i asked in shock and disgust.  
"no im not lady...now how the hell do we get out of here?" jenkins asked looking around.  
"i wish ashland was here" I said in a whining voice  
"so do i...so do i" sam said i sighed and looked around "dean will find us and get us i promise" he said i nodded and hugged myself.


End file.
